peter_jacksons_the_lord_of_the_rings_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordú
Mordú, also known as the Mouth of Sauron, The Black Lieutenant, Faithless and Accursed, The Messenger, The Mouth, or the Voice of the Abhorred Dead, was the Dark Lord Sauron's servant and representative at the end of the Third Age. He had the title Lieutenant of Barad-dûr, since he was so strongly devoted to the Dark Lord. Mordú was also one of the Black Númenóreans and was given the power of immortality when he turned against Númenóreans for darker powers. Biography Second Age Fall of Númenór Born in SA 3242, Mordú was one of the Númenóreans that lived on the Númenór during the late-Second Age. Even for a Númenórean who had very long lifespans than normal humans that lived in Middle-earth, Mordú was very fond of eternal life and wanted to live forever. In the year SA 3255, Mordú sailed with Ar-Pharazôn to Middle-earth where they would make their first encounter with the Dark Lord Sauron. As Sauron poisoned the mind of the King, Mordú and number of Númenóreans were given an offer by the Dark Lord that if they worship Morgoth, they would be given eternal life. Mordú accepted the Dark Lord's offer and became one of the corrupted Black Númenóreans. During this time, the white tree Nimloth the Fair, whose fate was said to be tied to the line of kings, was cut down and burned by Mordú and the Black Númenóreans as a sacrifice to Morgoth. However, he soon discovered that Isildur Elendilion rescued a fruit of the tree which grew to become the White Tree of Gondor, preserving the ancient line of trees. Mordú tried to stop him, but it was too late. Mordú continued to follow Sauron while Ar-Pharazôn built a great armada and set sail into the west to make war upon the Valar and seize the Undying Lands. In the year SA 3319 of the Second Age, Ar-Pharazôn landed on Aman and marched to the city of Valimar when Manwë, chief of the angelic Valar, called upon Ilúvatar, and caused Númenor to sink and killing its inhabitants. Mordú and a number of Black Númenóreans survived the island's downfall and would soon come upon in Middle-earth and settle in Mordor as their stronghold while Elendil and his sons led many Númenórean survivors of men, women, and children out of the disaster, and founded the kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor. Third Age Reconstruction of Barad-dûr While living in Mordor, Mordú would name himself the "Mouth of Sauron" and served the Dark Lord all his life during the Second and Third Age, and had never forgotten his old name. After the reconstruction of Barad-dûr, Mordú was promoted to Lieutenant of the Dark Tower, and commanded his Orc armies of Gorgoroth. Communicating directly with the Dark Lord as the mouth, Mordú was a man of great stature, potentially the equal of other Dúnedain. He had learned much sorcery during his time under Sauron, and knew many of the Dark Lord's plans. Being more cruel than an Orc and cunning, he rose in power and favor. In any case, the Mouth had even forgotten his original name. War of the Ring In TA 3001, after the death of Saruman following the Battle of Isengard, Mordú planned on becoming the new lord of Isengard. Mordú appeared when he haggled with the army of the west in front of the Morannon, trying to convince Aragorn and Gandalf to give up and let Sauron win the battle for Middle-earth. Though he came before Aragorn and his men as an ambassador, he used quite insolent speech when he dealt with them. He tried to intimidate the army into surrendering by showing them the mithril coat of Frodo Baggins to make them think that the Ring-bearer had been captured and suffered at the hands of the dark lord. Refusing to believe his words and tired for his insults, Aragorn decapitates Mordú with his sword. Appearances *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (First appearance) Category:Black Númenóreans Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mordorians Category:Númenóreans Category:Villains